Sorry! (game)
Sorry! is a board game that is based on the ancient Cross and Circle game Pachisi. Players try to travel around the board with their pieces faster than any other player. Originally manufactured by Parker Brothers and now by Hasbro, Sorry! is marketed for two to four players, ages six through adult. The game title comes from the many ways in which a player can negate the progress of another, while issuing an apologetic "Sorry!" Objective The objective is to be the first player to get all four of his or her color pawns from his or her Start location to his or her Home space. The pawns are normally moved in a clockwise direction, but can be moved backward if directed. Movement of pawns are directed by the drawing of a card. The board game is laid out in a square with sixteen spaces per side, with each player assigned his or her own colored Start location and Home locations offset towards the center, one per side. Four five-square paths, one per color, lead from the common outer path towards a player's Home and are designated his or her "Safety Zone." On each side are two "Slides," grouping four or five spaces each. Older versions of Sorry! contain a coloured "diamond space" directly one space back from each start square, with the rules stating that a pawn of the diamond's colour may not move forwards over this square. Instead, a player of that colour must diverge from the outer square towards his or her "Home." Although the diamond and corresponding rule were removed from subsequent printings of the game, the rules of player movement remained the same. History The earliest variation of today's Sorry! can be traced back to England. William Henry Storey of Southend-on-Sea filed for a patent. Sorry! was registered as a trade mark on 21 May 1929 (UK number 502898). It was subsequently trademarked in the UK to Waddingtons, the British games manufacturer who sold it from 1934.UK trademark office entryHistory A Canadian patent followed in 1932.Canadian Patents Database An English patent was granted to the inventor in 1933. Sorry! was adopted by Parker Brothers in 1934. Hasbro now publishes it, as they purchased Parker Brothers in 1991. Rules Each player chooses four pawns of one colour and one player is selected to play first. Each player in turn draws one card from the stack and follows its instructions. To begin the game, all of a player's four pawns are restricted to Start; only a 1 or 2 card can release them to the rest of the board. Playing a 1 or a 2 places a pawn on the space directly outside of start; playing a 2 does not entitle the pawn to a second space. The Relaxation Start; When a young player is playing especially when learning the game of Sorry! a relaxation is offered in allowing one of their pawns to be placed on their Track-Start-Space this means they don't get bored before they even start, in that they feel a part of things rather than the tedium of waiting for a 1 or a 2, which can be a bit wearisome even for experienced players. A player can jump over any other pawn, landing on the square indicated by the card. However, two pawns cannot occupy the same square. A pawn that lands on a square occupied by another "bumps" that pawn back to its own Start. Players can not bump their own pawns back to Start. If the only way to complete a move would result in a player bumping himself, the pawns remain in place and the player loses his or her turn. If a pawn lands at the start of a slide (except those of its own colour) by direct movement or as the result of a switch with the 11 card or a Sorry card, it immediately moves to the last square of the slide. All pawns anywhere on the slide are sent back to their respective Starts.Scan of Sorry! rules at hasbro.com The last five squares before home are the "safety zone." Access is limited to those pawns of the same color. Pawns inside the zone are immune to being replaced by an opponent's pawn with an 11 or a Sorry! card. However, a pawn is vulnerable to being forcibly moved backward out of the safety zone. Forced backward moves can cause a pawn to exit the zone. The modern game has now 45 cards. A 1996 board from Waddingtons has 5 of each card. Cards and function The modern deck contains 45 cards : there are five 1 cards as well as four each of Sorry!, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 and 12 cards. There are no 6s or 9s, to avoid confusion. The first edition of the game had 44 cards (four of each) and the extra 1 card was soon introduced as an option for quicker play.Sorry 1939 Instructions Cards are annotated with the following actions Strategy Players who have a pawn that has not moved too far away from its start area, and draw a card that allows them to move a pawn backward, can (and should) elect to move this pawn backward. Move a pawn in such a situation backward enough, and the pawn is suddenly almost home. The 7 can be split; it is often possible to do so such that one of the pieces winds up on a slide, thus increasing the value of this card. It also provides an additional opportunity for pawns to get Home, so long as there's another pawn on the board to use up the remaining spaces. All other things being equal, moves that cause a pawn to wind up in front of an opponent's start square are poor choices, due to the high number of cards that allow that opponent to enter. Some feel that leaving a pawn on one's own square just outside of "Start" (also known as the "Dot") is a poor position to be in since new pawns are blocked from entering play. There are numerous strategies and tactics employed by skilled players. One such strategy is to leave the last pawn in the "Start" square and move the other pawns around the board while waiting for a "Sorry" card. Another smart move requires two pawns in play: While marching one pawn around the board, a player can leave a second pawn near "Start" (within two squares of the dot) and wait for the 4 card to be drawn and moving the second pawn into position to run quickly "Home." Due to the 11 (switching places), 4 (moving backwards, as noted above), and "Sorry" (allowing the player to send virtually any pawn back to its start) cards, the lead in the game can change dramatically in a short amount of time; players are very rarely so far behind as to be completely out of the game. This should be considered when playing a "Sorry" or an 11. Slowing the game down is a risky yet effective move when given the opportunity. Essentially, when a player has the chance to switch with or hit the apparent leader, even though the move will not be to the player's immediate advancement around the board, the move should be made to keep the leader out of "Safety" and more importantly, out of "Home." The Sorry! card is normally the card that is least appreciated from the person who receives the action. Teams Players can elect to play the game in two teams of two. Red's teammate is always yellow and blue's teammate is always green. The game is then played as if two players had eight pawns each: for example, the yellow player may move a red pawn for any legal move. A 7 card could be split between a yellow pawn and a red one but can still be split between no more than two pieces. However, a partner's pawns are not "bump-proof": if yellow were to draw a Sorry! card with only red pawns on the board, or land on a red pawn's occupied space, yellow would have to bump its teammate. Once one of the partners has played all of his or her pieces into home, he continues to draw and play cards on his or her turn, if possible, for his or her partner. The first partnership to play all eight pieces in its home wins. Variations A variation with more scope for strategy allows for each player to play the card of his or her choice from a hand of pre-dealt cards. This variation is played by shuffling a full deck of Sorry! cards, and selecting a dealer. Five cards are dealt face-down to each player. Starting player selection is decided by normal play rules. For each turn, a player picks one card from his or her hand and plays it face up. Normal rules apply. If a 2 is played, he may play another card. Being unable to play a card after playing a 2 card does not warrant the reshuffle rule, however; if able to play another, he must. At the end of the turn, that player picks up however many cards were played face-down. End rules apply. This variation is commonly coupled with point-play, noting that it is usually produces faster and more aggressive play. Similar to regular game rules, a player must play a card if able. If a player is unable to play a card (called a dead hand), that player must discard one card and draw another face-down. If the player is able to play a card, the player must do so. If the player is able to play multiple cards, the player may choose freely which one to play. Another version, similar to the above, involves dealing out the entire deck of cards before play starts. The same rules apply as the previous variation except with very different strategy. Namely, it forces players to think about when they play certain combinations of cards. For example, if a player's first move is to lay down a 2 followed by a 4, allowing himself to finish on his or her following turn, his or her opponents would probably stop him or her with a Sorry card or an 11, effectively wasting the first player's 2 and 4. Rather than playing a combination like this early in the game, it is often wise to save them until the end, when all the Sorry cards and 11s have been played. Note that players who have 2s in their hand will appear to have less cards at the end of each round than players who do not. Bump 'Em Hoyle Table Games, a computer game consisting of 18 board/table games offers a game similar to Sorry! entitled Bump 'Em. Instead of using pawns, the players use bumper cars. There are four teams: red, blue, yellow and green. The board does not move in a regular square, but rather follows a path akin to a freeway cloverleaf. There are no partnerships allowed. A player takes a turn by taking a ticket from a ticket roll. A roll of tickets consists of 5 ones, 5 twelves, 4 bump 'em tickets, and 4 each of the remaining numbered tickets. When all the tickets on a roll have been taken a new roll is loaded. Tickets are randomly ordered on each roll. 1''': Move one bumper car out of "pit row" (start) or advance one space '''2: Advance two spaces 3''': Advance three spaces and take another card '''4: Advance four spaces 5''': Advance five spaces '''6: Advance six spaces or move nine spaces backwards 7''': Advance seven spaces or switch places with an opponent '''8: Advance eight spaces or split the move between two bumper cars 9''': Advance nine spaces or move six spaces backwards '''10: Advance ten spaces 11: Advance eleven spaces or move one space backwards 12: Advance twelve spaces or move one bumper car out of pit row Bump 'Em: Similar to the Sorry! card in the traditional game. Take one bumper car currently in pit row. Choose an opponent's car. Take their place and send them back to pit row. If the player has no cars in pit row, he must pass. Unlike in traditional Sorry! game, saving this card for later is not allowed. The board also comes with oil slicks, which act as the Slides! and landing on a persons bumper car will "bump" them back to pit row. Point play Variation rules apply (Five cards in hand style play, see "Variation"). The winner is decided by achieving a certain amount of points over a span of several games. Point system goes as follows: The winner is decided when one player achieves a set number of points agreed upon by all players before play starts. Variations for faster play include point penalties for certain cards in each player's hand at the end of each set. Video game A electronic gaming version of Sorry! was released in 1998 as a Sorry! computer game. Versions published Basic edition re-releases * Sorry! Nostalgia: First version with diamonds, a version with a different board, wood parts and in a collector's box. * Sorry!: Family Game Night Edition. * Sorry! Fun on the Run! Edition. * Hasbro's Classics: Sorry! Limited edition; contained a new box and with diamonds. * Hasbro Adventure!: The Action Pack - with Twister, Connect Four, and Trouble. * Sorry! The Greatest Hits: The FULL Pack! - Had 5 editions of the game, chosen randomly. Themed editions ::NOTE: Many of these themed editions have special rules on the 3, 5, 8 & 11 cards that specify special movement rules for players if their color matches the one named on the card. * Sorry!: The Disney Edition. * Sorry! The Simpsons Edition. * Sorry!: The ''Spider-Man 3 Edition (featured elements based on all 3 films starring Tobey Maguire.) * Pokémon Sorry! (Several editions released based on different "color editions" of the Pokémon games.) * Sorry! Disney's Splash Mountain Theme Park Collector's Edition. * Key Quest (neopets version) Similar to Sorry!, but more Neopets-like. * Sorry! SpongeBob SquarePants Edition. * Sorry! Phineas and Ferb Other Sorry!-themed games ::NOTE: These are games that use elements of the basic ''Sorry! game, but with totally new gameplay.'' * Sorry! Card Revenge: A card game in the style of UNO, but featuring a large electronic pawn that directs certain elements of the game when its head is tapped (via playing a SORRY! card). * Sorry Express!: See description below. * Sorry! Sliders: A board game where the pawns act as shuffleboard-like tokens using several "target boards". * Shakin' Sorry! Dice'n'Grab Edition: Dice-based game, where the object is to roll enough of your color face to fill your HOME board. * Shakin' Sorry!: Had a collectible Sorry Keychain. * Sorry! Spin: A twist or spin of the game. Released July 2010. * U-Build Sorry: Part of Hasbro's U-BUILD series, which had a Lego-like board that allowed for custom paths, and a modified game goal of "escorting" pawns from the center of the board to your HOME space. Sorry! Express Parker Brothers has released a travel version of Sorry! called Sorry! Express. The game consists of three dice, four home bases, a start base, and sixteen pawns, four in each color. Up to four players can play this game. To play, each player takes a home base and sets it on a different color and all of the pawns are put on the start base no matter how many people are playing. The first person rolls all three dice and gets one of four possibilities for each die: # Color pawn – The player takes the corresponding color pawn from the start base and, if it matches up with the color of his or her home base, puts it in his or her home section. If not, it is put in his or her waiting area. When there are no more pawns of a particular color in the Start base and a player rolls that same color, he can take that color pawn from another player’s waiting area, not his or her Home section. # Sorry! – Take a pawn from the home section of one player’s home base and keep it. # Wild Pawn – The player may take any color pawn from the Start base or waiting areas (not the Home section of another player) and keep it. # Slide – Change either ones own Home section or someone else’s Home section to a different color. The first person to get four pawns of the same color in their home section wins. References External links * Category:Board games introduced in 1934 Category:Tabletop games Category:Children's board games Category:Cross and circle games Category:Parker Brothers games Category:Waddingtons games